The Minecraft Files
'The ''Minecraft Files Season 1' The Minecraft Files was Chimneyswift's first show on his channel. He started by building a small pueblo, and then he went on to create larger builds such as underwater pueblos, hot tubs, and city banks. Chimneyswift finished his series on episode 100 where he went around with 3 friends, Luclin, Wolv21 and Dan021, and destroyed the world with TNT and more. Chimneyswidt proceeded to take a short break from the minecraft files before starting the next season. 'The Minecraft Files Season 2' Season 2 was Chimneyswift's shortest season. He built some very neat things in this season, but it got cut short due to the release of a new patch in which he wanted to regenerate his world. In this season, he rebuilt his pueblo as he did in Season 1 and expanded on it. He also built a guard tower and some other builds that viewers suggested. 'The Minecraft Files Season 3' I'm going to edit this shit. Anyway, let's begin. So season 3. Chimney decides to make some world in some old ass version, 1.2.5, or fuckin' whatever. Then, she got some request to spawn some dick-nosed Squidwards into the world from this fanboy of hers who most likely wanted to see Chimney's tits. Later on, this Chimney girl decides to make some shitty districts in the sky or something, and made some rock casino which got shat on by her girlfriend. So later she decided to cheat on her girlfriend and fuck with one of the hairy-as-fuck Squidwards in the bathroom, and her girlfriend saw or some shit, and they got divorced. Something along those lines. He made some tennis court shit and put spider excretion as the fucking post or whatever the fuck you call it these days. Then he licked and ended the fuckin' series. Like, Chimney. You've got fucking issues. 'The Minecraft Files Season 4' Chimneyswift's fourth season included some changes to the show's format. *he would keet his old season 3 world, but he will now use the tropicraft mod. *he has decided to cut the amount of episodes in a season down because they were too lengthy. 'The Minecraft Files Season 5' So, in season 5 of fuckin' Minecraft Files, this "Chimney" girl decided to go on fuckin' role-play and FUCKING BUILD A GAY ASS MEDEIVAL SHIP! Then she decided to put some dumbass dipshit storyline about having to build a settlement for some fucking captain or whatever shit named Tulles. Tulles? What the fuck? What kind of fuckin' name is that? In the first god damn episode, she made walls or some shit to protect his village. But later, she made an open entrance in which mobs could go in. You've got to be fucking- Okay... So. Later, she made some dick village and then it ended. Like. Really. Fuck this girl. 'The Minecraft ''Files Season 6' There is currently no information here. Help out this wiki by adding some in! 'Links' Season 1 Playlist: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=ELDCe3jSrzYR8&feature=plcp Season 2 Playlist: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=ELdeWnKC00-70&feature=plpp Clips: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=CLdeWnKC00-70&feature=plpp Season 3 Playlist: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=ELWfV4gz6CN7I&feature=plpp Clips: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=CLWfV4gz6CN7I&feature=plpp Season 4 Playlist: Coming Soon! Clips:http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=CLHuwZi8RzRKQ&feature=plpp Category:Minecraft